


Cute

by Looboi



Category: Osomatsu-san, おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: Forgive me for I have sinned, Gen, Incest, Other, Possible smut, blmatsu, if you couldn't have already guessed, probably gonna be smut ok, this is a Drabble??, this is gonna suck ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9416135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Looboi/pseuds/Looboi
Summary: Karamatsu and Ichimatsu actually start to get along for once, but not in the way you would expect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just kind of something that I randomly came up with?? No planning lmao 
> 
> But this is ichikara annd yeah I'm awkward and this is going to be really bad so,,

****Ichimatsu never really thought that he would turn out like this with his brother. His painful, cringeworthy, good-for-nothing brother, at that. They were polar opposites. Always fighting about the smallest things that came up, sometimes there wasn't even a reason for their arguments.

Today, however, they were somewhat getting along. Sitting on opposite sides of the living room, a heavy tension rested between them. Ichimatsu looked up at the second oldest every so often, watching him stare at his reflection from his hand mirror. 

_What a narcissist..._ Ichimatsu thought to himself, picking at his nails.  _Painful._ Karamtsu ran his fingers through his hair and fixed his sunglasses before looking to his brother. 

"Ichimatsu," he started, the younger brother looking up. They stared at each other for a second, not really sure what to say to each other. 

"Hm? What, Shittymatsu?" Kara tensed at the nickname, suddenly feeling insecure under his gaze. His face went red, and he heard Ichimatsu mumble, 'cute' under his breath. 

"Uh.. what, my brother? Did you say something?" They exchanged glances once again, the younger brother beginning to stand up. He walked over to the latter and sat himself next to him, propping himself up on an elbow. 

"I said," he began, a slight red tint on his cheeks. "Cute." Karamatsu didn't really know what to say to that, he began to think it was a joke despite his younger brother's dry humor. "You're honestly really adorable in all, honestly. Even if you are painfully embarrassing." He kept his blank, tired expression as he said all of this, only showing a small smile. 

This made Kara a blushing mess and he suddenly felt vulnerable. "I.. I am, uh.. not quite sure what to say.. I mean.. this is, honestly, quite suddenly and-" Ichimatsu suddenly got close, only centimeters away from his lips as he heard him say, 'shut up' before closing the gap. It was short and sweet, the older gripping his brother's shoulders as their lips collided.

Ichimatsu pulled back, still close and he could feel Karamatsu's breath on his skin. They didn't say anything as they leaned back in, shifting their position so the younger brother was under Kara. His back sunk into the couch as Ichi wrapped his arms around his brother's back. They broke apart once again and the fourth son mumbled into the other's ear.

"Do you really want me, nii-san?" He asked the latter in a low tone, and watched as his brother practically melted in his hold. Karamatsu nodded, and before he knew it he was on his back with the younger towering over him with a frightening grin. Ichimatsu pulled off his the other's sweatshirt with ease tossing it as well as his own across the room. 

The latter then removed the fourth brother's shirt and discarded that as well before the same thing happened to him. Karamatsu stared at his brother as he looked at his rather chubby figure, pulling him down into another quick kiss. Ichimatsu blushed above him as he covered his mouth.

Karamatsu snickered when his brother got caught off guard, switching roles and he had the younger's arms pinned above his head. "Heh, brother you really are adorable." He pecked Ichimatsu's neck and started to go down. His collar bone, his chest, his stomach and he stopped at his waistband. He looked up to his brother.

"Can.. can I keep going." Kara suddenly found his jeans tighter than before, and his breath hitched when he saw the look in his brother's eyes. They were glossed with lust and his lips were quivering from all the attention of his lips. Ichimatsu had never received this much attention except from his own hand, and it was starting to feel overwhelming. He nodded, the grip on his wrists being replaced with one hand. 

The older brother used his free hand to pull down the Ichi's sweatpants, revealing a more noticeable tent in his pants now that he was uncovered. Ichimatsu started to wiggle his hands in their hold, feeling much more uncomfortable now that he was exposed. "I.. I.. um.." He didn't really know what to say at that point, he'd never really felt this vulnerable to one of his brothers, much more been in this situation. 

"Ahh.. look at how naughty you've been, dear brother." Karamatsu flashed him a grin as he started to palm the younger through his boxers, receiving various  _aahs_ and  _oohs_ and other sounds that didn't help the boner currently begging to get out.

Ichimatsu's breath started to get heavy as he neared his climax, trying to grab onto something to help ease his mind but bounded hands restrained him from doing so. "K..karamatsu! Karamatsu.. ni-nii-san..!" The younger writhed beneath his brother's hold as he came through his boxers, some getting on Karamatsu's hand. 

"Heh. Look at the mess you've made, dear brother. How disgusting.." The latter teased, admiring the lewd look on his face. Mouth open with drool dripping down his face, eyes like slits with tears threatening to fall. Karamatsu wiped the tears from his eyes with a thumb once he released Ichi's wrists, and his breath hitched suddenly at the affection. 

Karamatsu then slid off his own jeans as well as his boxers, dropping them at the side of the couch. He flipped Ichimatsu on his stomach and mumbled, "Get on your hands and knees." To which the brother quickly obliged. The older didn't hesitate to quickly pull down his brother's boxers, and shove his length into Ichimatsu's entrance. 

The sudden intrusion made Ichimatsu want to scream, no preparation and a virgin had that effect, he guessed. "I'm gonna fuckin' die.." He muttered, tears spilling from the corners of his eyes as the older quickly started to slam into him. Thick thighs pressed against Kara as he grabbed against any skin he could, groping and moaning to the point where half of Japan could hear them. Ichimatsu suppressed a sob as he was being pounded by his brother's cock. "Please.. ah, ah!" He cried, burying his face into the cushions.

Karamatsu slammed into the younger over and over with no sign of stopping, his hands wandering to Ichi's dick as he wrapped his fingers around it and started pumping his brother's length. Kara's breath got heavy as he neared his climax, his thrusts and and hand getting sloppier each time. "Ich.. Ichimatsu!" He groaned into his brother's neck, cum spilling into his brother's ass. Soon after, Ichimatsu reached his second climax, spilling himself on his brother's hand once again.

Karamatsu began to pull out of his brother, panting like a dog into Ichi's ear. Cum dripped out of the other's ass as he collapsed onto the couch. Karamatsu quickly redressed himself, pulling his brother into his lap. "Mmh. Brother, we should really do this again sometime." He breathed into Ichimatsu's ear, smiling. The brother could only nod his head in the older's arms, feeling weak and exhausted as he drifted off.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so fuccin sorry this is sinful and cringe


End file.
